


that time the boar ate like a pig

by agarthium



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, FE3H Kinkmeme, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Stuffing, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, magic shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agarthium/pseuds/agarthium
Summary: What the hell? Felix frowned.Finally reaching the doorway, he was greeted by none other than the boar himself. And the epithet was more apt than ever. Dimitri sat on the floor, packets of food open all around him, leaning back against the pantry shelves. One of his big hands rested over his stomach, visibly rounded underneath his Academy uniform.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 34
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	that time the boar ate like a pig

**Author's Note:**

> FE3H Kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> I’d love to see Dimitri get his sense of taste back for a limited time and just go ham eating everything in sight and gorging himself stupid. Like say someone’s spell goes wrong and a side effect is the prince gets his taste back for a day. Felix finds him sneaking food in the pantry and finds his suddenly bloated belly cute as hell. He can’t resist stuffing him even more even to a stomach ache. Some rubbing helps, but it also gets them both super horny and they end up fucking.
> 
> +Pre-timeskip before they get together. Felix is angry and horny. Dimitri is wary. They bond over the sex.  
> +Many jokes about the boar eating like a pig.

The night was quiet as Felix made his way back to the dorms from the training grounds, before he turned off to stop in the kitchens and see if he could nick some jerky for a midnight post-training snack. As he crossed the threshold he heard a moan and stilled. Someone getting up to illicit activities in the kitchens? Disgusting.

Felix crept forward, intending to sneak up on the couple and embarrass them enough they’ll hopefully be too ashamed to ever pull something so stupid again. Almost at the door to the pantry, hand resting on the pommel of his sword, he heard what is unmistakably a belch followed by a satisfied sigh. 

What the hell? Felix frowned. 

Finally reaching the doorway, he was greeted by none other than the boar himself. And the epithet was more apt than ever. Dimitri sat on the floor, packets of food open all around him, leaning back against the pantry shelves. One of his big hands rested over his stomach, visibly rounded underneath his Academy uniform. 

“Oh! Felix,” he said, “I was just, ehm, getting a snack. I was hungry.”

“I was about to get a snack,” Felix said. He tore his eyes away from Dimitri’s middle with some effort. “You’re stuffing yourself like a pig. Like the boar you are.”

Now that he considered it, the prince had been acting strangely earlier...most of the day in fact. Usually Dimitri ate his meals like it was just another chore, or like he didn’t even like the food. But at lunch, and then again at dinner he seemed to be enjoying himself, savoring the food, eating more than usual too. Felix hadn’t taken much notice of it at the time, but now to his own horror, he couldn’t help but find the sight of Dimitri’s stuffed belly oddly cute.

“What is this all about anyway?” Felix asked, feeling his face heat.

“Something happened...today...to me,” Dimitri said, punctuated by bites of cheese. He paused to lick his fingers. “Everything tastes so good.”

That didn’t really explain, but Felix didn’t really care. He knelt down next to Dimitri and grabbed the nearest basket full of sweets leftover from the day, pressing one against the boar’s mouth. He wasn’t sure what drove him to this, but Felix couldn’t resist seeing how far the other boy could go. Dimitri’s eyes widened but he opened up and let Felix stuff the confection between his lips. He grabbed another without even looking, too transfixed, and then yet another. 

Dimitri hiccuped, his stomach jumping, along with Felix’s cock. He had begun rubbing circles into Dimitri’s stomach as he fed him, unbuttoning his jacket. Now he reached for Dimitri’s trousers. The boar looked up at him, apprehension piercing through the slight glaze over his eyes. But Felix could see he wasn’t alone in his arousal, and he undid the button and pulled Dimitri’s trousers down, freeing him from the constraints of the heavy fabric. Dimitri moaned, either in pain or pleasure or both. 

“Can you…” he started to ask, interrupted by another hiccup, “keep rubbing?” He gasped as Felix’s finger pressed against his hole. Felix placed his other hand on the tightest part of Dimitri’s distended stomach, rubbing small circles to soothe the ache. 

Felix looked around and found a bottle of oil on one of the pantry shelves. He tipped the bottle and slicked up his fingers before pressing one inside. Dimitri keened, and slid down to lie on the floor, belly rounded above him. He was still hiccuping softly, and occasionally a burp would work itself up as Felix massaged his gut. He pulled his finger out and added another, scissoring them to spread him open. 

“Look at you,” Felix growled. “You’ve stuffed yourself so full you can barely move. Just lying there waiting to take my cock.” 

Dimitri whined. “Please,” he said. They made eye contact, Dimitri’s eyes heavily lidded and hazy, and Felix clumsily undid his trousers with one hand. 

Felix inserted a third finger and watched as a bead of precum dribbled onto Dimitri’s belly. He pulled his fingers out and pumped himself a few times, coating his shaft in the excess oil before shifting to line up with Dimitri’s hole. Felix pressed in slowly at first, hissing his inhale of breath, before sliding the rest of the way in. The boar groaned, eyes closed, hands clutching at nothing by his sides. 

“Goddess,” Dimitri breathed, “so...full.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to last long, Felix pulled his hips back and slammed back into Dimitri, grabbing his thighs for leverage. He groaned, trying to hold back, and slowed down. Dimitri lay spread below him, mouth hanging open and tears welling at the corner of his eyes.

“Are you...alright?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Dimitri sighed, and Felix began to move again, deliberately. He felt tension drawing taut in his gut and shifted so he could grasp Dimitri’s cock, stroking lightly. 

Head tilting back, Dimitri squeezed his eyes shut and came, trails of white coating his stomach. The sight of it brought Felix to the edge and he thrusted into Dimitri before finishing inside. Pulling out, he cleaned up and sat alongside Dimitri, who was struggling to do the same. 

The prince levered himself up on his elbows after redressing as best he could, leaving the lower buttons of his uniform jackets open. Felix found himself face to face with Dimitri, who then leaned in and kissed him softly. 

“It’s wearing off,” Dimitri said sadly. 

“What is?”

“During training some magic went a bit wrong today,” Dimitri explained, “and then suddenly I could taste.” 

The pieces fit together in Felix’s brain: Dimitri’s behavior during mealtimes, how he never seemed to look like he liked any of the food, the way he only ever ate enough to keep himself going to train. 

“It’s been since Duscur, right?” Felix asked, and Dimitri responded with a nod. 

“Nobody has an explanation as to why, and I don’t know what exact magic helped, however fleeting.”

Felix considered this revelation and the new understanding he had and gruffly said, “You’ll probably be more comfortable if you go back to your room. I’ll take care of the mess.”

Dimitri nodded again and gingerly got up, leaving Felix with his thoughts.


End file.
